Shooting Stars
by PinkMousey
Summary: Sans & Toriel spend their anniversary beneath the stars of the world.
It was already looking out to be a beautiful night, with the sun slowly setting over Mount Ebott. Sans had put in extensive planning to make sure this night went well, which was unlike him, because he never planned anything beforehand.

But tonight would be a very special night for both himself and the wonderful goat woman that stole his heart. Tonight was a rare occasion indeed, for not only was it their first anniversary together, but it also was the night when they would witness a real-life meteor shower.

And he'd be _damned_ if he was going to let a great opportunity like this pass up.

Sans had checked and re-checked the position of the telescope, double-and-triple checking the angle & making sure it was pointing up at a specific location in the darkening sky.

He glanced back at his romantic setup as a small breeze blew by. Behind him, laying on the ground a few feet away from him, was a spread-out tablecloth, held down by a covered picnic basket that held some of the best gourmet food, courtesy of Grillby's. Sans couldn't help but feel a little proud, for planning all this himself. It was one of the most he'd done when he arrived to the surface with the others.

He read about the meteor showers not only two weeks ago, and it was such a great coincidence for it to land on the day of their one-year anniversary. He then spent the rest of the two weeks scouring the side of the mountain, trying to find the perfect stargazing spot that would not only provide them the best view but also the comfort of witnessing the phenomenon.

He had also gotten help from his younger brother on packing up a lunch for the evening, but after a few failed attempts and one-too-many suggestions of going with spaghetti, Sans decided to play it safe & just place some orders at Grillby's, much to his brother's demise.

Sans then had to take care of the kid, which was, frankly, a lot easier than expected. The kid knew what'd be going down on that day, and Alphys & Undyne both volunteered to care for them while the couple had their special time alone. Toriel, although a bit hesitant, agreed, & said that she couldn't wait to see what Sans had in store for her.

The sun had already sunk well into the sky, & the stars were only starting to appear, when Toriel came around to their stargazing spot. Sans, upon hearing her light footsteps, turned & gave her a lazy smile. "hey."

Smiling back warmly, she wraps her arms around the smaller skeleton, placing sweet kisses along his head. "Hello, dear."

Sans, hugging her back & resting against her, hummed in response.

"Happy Anniversary…" Toriel spoke to her skeleton-bf, pulling away just enough to nuzzle his nasal bone. Sans, with tiny dotted hearts in his eyes, smiled wide at her. "happy anniversary, babe…"

The boss monster nuzzled him once more, before sneaking a peek at the sight set up for her. "Ohh? What's this?" she gently pulls away to look over at the basket. "Sans, a picnic? You didn't have to…"

"i know, but uh….i-i kinda wanted to." he clears his throat, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. "y'know, cuz…..ya mean a lot to me, tori." He mumbles out with a tinted blush.

Toriel glances back at her boyfriend, before a playful smile graces her lips. "You mean just as much to me as well, Sans. In fact, you could say…" she takes a close step towards him, towering over him slyly. "I care about you a _skele_ -ton." She says, gently poking him playfully against his sternum as she giggles.

Sans, not missing a beat, smiles back at his bae. "You've _goat_ to be kidding me, tori. using my own puns against me? i mean, my jokes can only get you so far, one day they'll stop being so _humerus-_ " he cuts off, as Toriel is bent over, bursting into a fit of laughs and giggles. He only smiles wider, and approaches the shaking goat momma, cupping her cheek as she snickers. "But, tibia honest, its real cute when ya use my jokes, babe."

"-snrrk-!" Toriel covers her mouth, blushing, as she holds onto the smaller skeleton, trying to calm herself down from the laughter. San held her till she calmed down, before getting a kiss so good it made his soul flutter.

"You're lovely, Sans." Toriel murmurs, before Sans pulls her along to the telescope.

"the shower hasn't started yet, but it's still a nice sight, and i ain't just talking 'bout the stars." Sans spoke with a wink, before handing her the telescope.

Blushing, but smiling nonetheless, she leaned down & peeked. Her tail started to wag, and Sans knew she was just as enamored with the night sky as he was. "Even after a year…" Toriel speaks, as she turns the scope to another point in the starry night, before pulling away & looking up at it herself, "the sky never fails to amaze me…"

Sans' eyes never left Toriel, he was just as content looking at her than a couple of burned-out stars.

 _stars, you never fail to amaze me, tori…_

 _you're beautiful._

"What? S-Sans…" the skeleton was snapped out of his reverie, as he looks up at the boss monster, who now has a tinted blush on her muzzle.

"i….i said that out loud, didn't i?" When she nodded, Sans felt his face light up slightly. But… "well, it's true, babe."

Smiling, Toriel takes his hand into hers. "You're so very sweet, Sans-"

"yeah, but i ain't telling a _fib-_ ula here. you're a stunner, tori. positively jaw-droppin' gorgeous and wonderful" Sans squeezed her hand gently, his small palm slightly dwarfed by the boss monster's paw. "Sans, I'm not all that-"

"you say that, babe, but that just means that i gotta start tellin' ya more often. tori," he reaches up, and she leans down so he cups her cheek again. "you're fantastic, an' kind, an' you got this beautiful smile, an' this wonderful laugh that just lights up my damn world whenever i make a bad joke-" Toriel wraps her arms around him, but he continues. "and every day i'm reminded by just how damn _blessed_ i am to get to be with ya, to make you an' the kid happy, an' i just-mmph!" his rambling's cut off by her kiss, and he just eagerly melts into it, accepting her loving touches & giving back just as much.

It's only after a while before they pull away, but still locked in each other's arms, with Toriel resting her head against Sans'. "I love you…" She murmurs, looking into his eyes. Sans places a pseudo kiss against her lips. "i love you too, tori…" he mumbles, holding onto her tight. A streak from behind the corner of his eye-sockets catches his attention, and he nudges his girlfriend to look up with him. At the moment, the sky is littered with tiny streaking lights, each going in a different direction.

"Oh…its beautiful, Sans…" Toriel remarks, entranced, but replies before Sans could. "The meteor shower is lovely as well." She says, sneaking a sly glance at her skele-babe.

"heh. nice one, babe. thought of that one yerself?"

Giggling softly, she nudges him. "Don't try to hide it, I can _see right through you_. You love it when I use your jokes against you."

Sans, smiling & chuckling, takes her hand & leans into her. "ya _goat_ me babe…" he says, as he looks up at the sky. "love you."

Holding his hand tight, she keeps him close. "I love you too, Sans.."

They spent the rest of the evening contentedly, enveloped in each other's arms, as the sky was littered with beautiful, shooting stars.


End file.
